Pénitence
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Severus Rogue a parfois un côté tendre et protecteur. A l'exception de ses élèves de Serpentard, il est très rare que les gens le sachent. Lorsque Rogue soigne Drago blessé et humilié, élève et professeur montrent des facettes différentes de leur personnalité...(Traduction)


_Hello !_

_J'ai eu un gros coup de coeur pour cette histoire alors je vous la fait découvrir ! :) En plus j'ai trouvé ce magnifique fan art pour l'illustrer ^^_

_L'histoire appartient à Perse, je n'ai fait que la traduire. J'espère que vous aimerez !  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Pénitence**

**OoOoOo**

Titre: Pénitence

Auteur: Perse

Traductrice: Claire-de-plume

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK. Rowling sans exception.

Note de l'auteur : La scène se déroule durant la Coupe de feu, juste après que Drago ait été transformé en fouine. Je me suis souvent demandée comment allait réagir Rogue en voyant Fol Oeil traîner son élève préféré dans son bureau après l'incident.

Avertissement : discussion sur la maltraitance d'enfant.

* * *

Dans un bruit sourd, quelqu'un frappa contre la porte du bureau et pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce. Le visage du professeur Rogue se renfrogna alors qu'il levait les yeux de son plan de travail. Il essayait de finir de corriger ses copies avant de partir diner et il n'appréciait guère qu'on le dérange à ce moment là.

Quand il aperçut qui était son visiteur, son visage s'assombrit.

« Professeur Maugrey » salua-t-il en essayant de paraître respectueux. Il ne pensa pas avoir réussi.. . « Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Professeur Rogue » lança derechef Maugrey sans lui manifester le moindre égard. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre. « Nous avons eu un petit incident. »

Rogue leva un sourcil « Nous ? »

L'œil de Maugrey bougea, sans doute pour regarder derrière lui et Severus réalisa que l'ex-Auror avait entrainé un élève à sa suite. Fol Oeil tendit le bras en arrière et saisit le poignet du garçon, le ramenant devant lui. Severus ne fut pas étonné de voir qu'il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy. Il fut en revanche très surpris en voyant son état.

Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, sa robe de travers...et des bleus se formaient sur son visage ?

Rogue se leva, contournant rapidement sa table. Drago se hâta de s'éloigner de Maugrey, et vint vers lui comme s'il était en quête d'un peu de protection. Mais il ne s'indigna pas et ne s'excusa pas, contrairement à ce que pensait Severus. Au lieu de ça, il demeura silencieux, se contentant de fixer le sol. Il avait l'air un perdu, peu sûr de lui, ce que Rogue n'aima pas du tout.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il brusquement.

« Je l'ai attrapé en train de s'en prendre à Potter alors qu'il avait le dos tourné, rien de moins que ça ! »

Severus soupira. « Ce n'est pas une première. » concéda-t-il d'un ton affable. Remarque qui ne s'adressait pas à Fol Oeil mais bien à son élève.

Son ton était détaché, mais il y avait une certaine douceur derrière ses mots alors que Severus inclinait le visage pour rencontrer le regard du garçon. Leurs yeux se croisèrent un bref instant, à peine quelques secondes, toutefois assez longues pour que le professeur puisse y discerner des larmes.

Cela l'intrigua. Drago ne pleure pas facilement.

Il tendit la main, le prit par l'épaule et effleura les ecchymoses de son visage. Drago tressaillit et Severus le relâcha. « Et comment ces bleus se sont-ils produits ? Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils résultent d'une simple bagarre avec Potter, Mr Malefoy ? »

Le garçon ne répondit pas et ce fut Maugrey qui répondit pour lui avec un sourire en coin. « Il a essayé de s'enfuir »

Drago se mit de nouveau à fixer ses pieds, les joues cuisantes d'humiliation.

« Par la faute de Potter ? »demanda Severus, incrédule.

« Non de moi. Mr Malefoy s'est soudainement retrouvé avec quatre pattes et de la fourrure » répliqua Fol Oeil dans un petit rire.

Rogue avait de plus en plus un mauvais pressentiment sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Il s'avança, se plaçant inconsciemment entre Drago et Maugrey. « Maugrey, qu'avez-vous fait ? »

« Je l'ai transformé en fouine» répondit celui-ci avec désinvolture. Rogue le regarda, choqué. Il était évident que Maugrey trouvait cela intelligent et amusant. Dans un clin d'oeil il rajouta « A mon avis, il y pensera deux fois avant de réessayer ! »

Rogue ferma les yeux un instant, essayant de réprimer la colère noire qui montait en lui. « Nous n'utilisons jamais la métamophose en guise de punition » lâcha-t-il au bout du compte entre ses dents serrées.

« Oui, je sais...j'en ai été informé et c'est dommage, cela leur apprendrait à témoigner un peu plus de respect. »

Si Severus avait été honnête, il aurait admis avoir déjà été tenté par ce genre de punition envers deux ou trois élèves insupportables, mais il n'y avait jamais eu recours. Et il restait un dernier problème. « Et ces bleus ? Pourquoi en a-t-il ? »

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, il a essayé de s'enfuir. »

« Oui et donc ?...Vous l'avez percuté contre un mur ou quoi ? »

« Non, je l'ai fait rebondir contre le sol » Il fit une pause puis ajouta d'un ton nonchalant « Il s'est avéré que les fouines ne rebondissent pas aussi bien que ça...

Cette allure désinvolte, ce sans-gène, ce fut de trop ! Rogue ne put se contrôler davantage. Ses yeux sombres devinrent subitement orageux. « Nous n'avons _jamais_ » appuya-t-il « maltraité des élèves, peu importe ce qu'ils ont fait ! » La fureur tout juste contenue faisait trembler sa voix.

Cela ne perturba pas Maugrey qui contra d'un ton moqueur « Maltraité ? C'est à dire ? »

« S'il y a des ecchymoses sur l'enfant, moi, j'appelle ça de la maltraitance »

Fol Oeil éclata de rire « Vous prenez ça trop au sérieux »

« Eh bien, peut-être que j'interprète mal mais il me semble que vous l'avez d'abord rendu à l'impuissance avant de l'attaquer, non ? » ricana Rogue, se rapprochant et baissant dangereusement la voix.

« Je pensais que les Aurors avaient une morale plus élevée que ça. »

Le rire de Maugrey mourut dans sa gorge et un rictus déforma ses traits. « Tant de ferveur. Dites-moi Severus, si la position des garçons s'était inversée et, en conséquent, j'aurais puni Potter à la place, auriez-vous été aussi catégorique ? »

Rogue n'hésita pas « Oui. »

Derrière lui Drago en releva la tête de surprise, mais l'adulte ne le remarqua pas.

« Vraiment ? J'ai du mal à y croire, je ne vous aurais jamais catalogué comme un professeur dévoué et attentionné. »

Rogue ne daigna pas relever la remarque. « Vous ne me connaissez pas aussi bien que ça, Fol Œil »

Celui-ci sourit. « Allons, regardez, j'ai simplement puni un élève qui s'était permis d'enfreindre le règlement. » Son œil pivota légèrement pour se braquer sur Drago. « Cet enfant en a besoin en particulier. Si nous n'y prenons pas garde, il pourrait bien prendre le même chemin que son cher vieux papa... »

Derrière lui, Severus entendit Drago hoqueter d'effroi. Ce qui renforça sa colère. « Lucius Malefoy a été libéré, je suis sûr que vous vous en rappelez » laissa-t-il échapper avec froideur.

« Beaucoup de personnes ont été relâché, Rogue. »

Ils s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre. L'implication était clairement évidente bien que Rogue n'y trouva rien à y répondre. Il détecta sans mal la menace voilée derrière les mots de Maugrey. Celui-ci le fixa dans les yeux, refusant de faire marche arrière. C'était la première fois depuis son arrivée à Poudlard que Severus voyait ses deux yeux ensemble.

Durant d'infimes secondes, il souhaita que Drago n'assiste pas à ça. Il réalisa ensuite qu'il avait besoin de voir le garçon, avec ses bleus sur son visage, il n'osait se demander comment était le reste du corps...Donc même si c'était un signe de défaite, Severus détourna les yeux le premier.

« Il n'est pas son père » dit-il tranquillement.

« Non, pas encore. » Percevant qu'il avait gagné la partie, Maugrey avait apparemment décidé qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Il se retourna pour partir mais prit soin d'ajouter « Puisque vous désapprouvez ma méthode, j'espère que vous allez au moins poursuivre sa punition ? »

Rogue se hérissa et dut faire preuve de tout son sang-froid pour garder le contrôle. « Je pense qu'il a été suffisamment puni. Je vais m'occuper de mon élève. A l'avenir, je préférerai que vous me l'ameniez _d'abord _à mon bureau. »

« Je vais _essayer_...de m'en souvenir » Fol Oeil pencha la tête dans une parodie de politesse. « Bonne journée. » Il se retourna, faisant une sortie spectaculaire.

Rogue attendit qu'il soit hors de vue avant de claquer la porte derrière lui, comme un exutoire. Il resta debout, le temps que sa colère s'évanouisse avant de se retourner vers Drago.

L'adolescent le regardait mais quand il s'aperçut que son professeur faisait de même, il détourna le regard. « Je suis désolé professeur » marmonna-t-il si doucement que Severus dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

Severus se figea et le fixa. C'était certainement mal qu'un jeune élève s'en prenne à un autre, spécifiquement quand celui-ci avait le dos tourné. Mais Drago avait une mine qui souciait le professeur et ne faisait qu'alimenter sa colère envers Maugrey.

« A quel point êtes-vous blessé ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton direct en se rapprochant de son élève.

Drago haussa les épaules.

Bien qu'il ne ressentît aucune colère envers le garçon, sa patience avait tout de même des limites. Sa voix claqua. « Mr Malefoy, il faut que je sache si vous avez besoin d'aller à l'hôpital ! »

Sa réaction ne tarda pas. « Non je...euh, s'il vous plaît, je vais bien. »

D'abord un « désolé » maintenant un « s'il vous plait » et le garçon ne le regardait toujours pas dans les yeux, visiblement Drago avait été secoué...

Il était plus qu'évident que le garçon avait été humilié et ne souhaitait pas s'attarder là dessus.

« Non, vous n'allez pas bien » lui dit Rogue un peu plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il prit une profonde inspiration, de peur que sa colère ne retombe sur Drago à cause de cet incident et intima : « Venez avec moi. »

Il avait gardé des onguents et des potions prêtes à l'emploi dans ses quartiers personnels et qui n'étaient pas accessibles à ses élèves. Il y avait aussi un canapé qui serait plus confortable pour l'enfant blessé. Drago lui emboîta le pas sans un mot. Severus prononça le mot de passe et l'escorta à l'intérieur. Il le conduisit vers le canapé et lui demanda de retirer sa robe de sorcier.

Drago était calme, quasiment soumis. Il était déconcertant de voir un garçon si arrogant dans un tel état. Rogue n'y avait assisté qu'à de rares occasions mais cela lui tordait toujours le cœur. Cela ne se produisait généralement pas à l'école, hors de la portée de Lucius Malefoy.

Il avait l'air si petit, presque fragile assis sur le divan de Rogue dans sa chemise blanche, avec sa cravate nouée de travers et ses cheveux clairs qui lui retombaient doucement sur le front. En s'asseyant à ses côtés, Severus ne put s'empêcher d'écarter quelques mèches de cheveux. Ce qui incita l'enfant à le regarder. « Où avez-vous mal ? » demanda-t-il lentement.

« La plupart du temps au dos et à la poitrine » répondit faiblement l'enfant. « Mais il n'y a rien de grave, j'ai juste mal. »

Malgré sa réponse, le professeur passa les doigts sur sa cage thoracique, tentant de sentir s'il y avait une côte de cassée. Ses côtes paraissaient normales mais l'enfant se tendait à chacun de ses contacts, ce qui l'incitait à penser qu'il y avait certainement des bleus. Le relâchant, il questionna d'un ton sérieux « Êtes-vous sûr de ne ressentir aucune douleur interne ? »

Drago hocha la tête. « Oui, j'en suis certain. »

« Très bien. Enlevez votre chemise et laissez-moi jeter un coup d'œil. »

Le jeune Malefoy lutta un moment avec sa chemise et Rogue dut l'aider à enlever sa cravate. Son professeur tressaillit en voyant les bleus et les coupures qui lui recouvraient le torse dans une myriade de couleurs. La blancheur de sa peau ne l'accentuant que davantage.

Severus se releva et alla chercher un baume. Pendant ce temps Drago s'était replié contre les coussins du canapé. Il grimaça de douleur au contact avec le tissu du canapé puis se tortilla à la recherche d'une position plus confortable. En rejoignant le divan, Rogue attrapa une couverture sur la chaise voisine. Avant de se rasseoir, il fit signe à Drago de se pencher en avant et glissa le chiffon doux derrière son dos. Le jeune garçon lui lança un regard reconnaissant et se détendit progressivement.

Alors que Rogue trempait ses doigts dans la substance crémeuse, il s'adressa à lui. « Drago, je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous vous entendiez avec Potter et ses amis, mais vous ne pouvez pas essayer de le tuer devant d'autres professeurs. »

Une lueur caractéristique s'alluma dans les yeux du garçon. « Ce n'était pas... » Il s'interrompit avant de sursauter de douleur. Severus venait de toucher un bleu assez imposant sur son épaule et commençait à le frictionner avec un onguent.

« Désolé » fit doucement Severus en continuant de frictionner.

« Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais » termina maladroitement Drago. Il détourna les yeux, grimaçant silencieusement.

« Tout va bien. Je sais que c'est douloureux. »

Drago secoua la tête, en essayant de garder son visage aussi figé que du marbre et en fixant un point droit devant lui. Même s'il souffrait, l'enfant avait grandi avec ce principe : la faiblesse n'était pas tolérée chez les Malefoy.

Un principe aussi ancré n'était pas facile à surmonter, surtout à cet âge là. Severus continua de frictionner le plus doucement possible, en essayant de ne montrer aucune émotion négative. Il tentait de montrer à Drago qu'il était en sécurité ici s'il voulait que l'enfant s'ouvre à lui. Le professeur ne voulait pas non plus le pousser à parler, même s'il sentait son regard se poser régulièrement sur lui.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Drago parla enfin « Vous pensiez vraiment ce que vous avez dit ? Vos propos n'auraient pas changé si Potter avait été à ma place ? » A présent le jeune élève se comportait normalement. Il était incapable de prononcer le nom de Potter sans ricaner.

Son professeur de potion répondit d'un ton désinvolte. « Si cela avait été Potter, je doute que quiconque aurait demandé mon avis. » Drago lui jeta un regard frustré auquel il répondit avec sérieux « Je ne peux approuver pareille punition, y compris pour Potter. »

Drago hocha la tête mais il semblait encore plus frustré que la minute précédente. Severus fronça les sourcils et eut un léger choc lorsqu'il comprit pourquoi.

Drago avait confiance en lui. Parce que Severus connaissait Lucius et qu'il s'était progressivement attaché à l'enfant lorsqu'il était très jeune. La protection de cette innocence était devenue une partie de sa pénitence. Et oui, parfois Severus avait un côté un peu tendre et protecteur et, à l'exception de ses élèves de Serpentard, il était rare que les gens le sachent.

L'enfant savait qu'il était le préféré, savait qu'il occupait une place particulière dans la vie de Rogue. Mais il détestait Harry Potter et pensait vraiment que son professeur partageait cette haine. Pourtant Severus venait à l'instant de les mettre au même niveau, ce qui ne semblait pas être de bon augure pour sa place dans la vie de Rogue.

Ce dernier tendit la main et avec son index souleva le menton de l'adolescent, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. « Bien que Potter soit de très loin mon élève préféré », il fit une pause, s'assurant que Drago avait saisi le message avant de poursuivre « personne ne mérite ce genre de traitement ». Il hésita un instant et finit par ajouter « surtout de la part d'un parent... ».

Drago avait presque esquissé un sourire au commentaire « élève préféré » mais il disparut à nouveau alors qu'il baissait les yeux. A force de se vanter, tout le monde connaissait l'influence et la puissance de son père et il n'aimait pas parler de sa relation actuelle avec lui. Peu importe ce que disait Rogue, peu importe ce que Lucius avait fait, Drago vouait toujours autant d'affection à son père et il gardait encore à l'esprit que c'était réciproque.

Severus était terrifié à l'idée que l'enfant serait prêt à tout pour conserver cet amour, prêt à tout même à se faire tuer.

Severus soupira et relâcha son menton, le laissant pour le moment. Intérieurement sa colère grimpait en flèche à l'égard de Fol Œil se mélangeant avec le malaise qu'il éprouvait envers Lucius Malefoy. Il retourna à la friction de sa pommade. Pour distraire Drago et se détourner de ses sombres pensées, Rogue changea de sujet « Et si vous m'expliquiez comment cette dispute a commencé ? »

Avec une grimace qui n'avait sans doute aucun rapport avec la douleur, le jeune Malfoy avoua « J'ai dit quelque chose sur la mère de Weasley. »

« Et ? »

« Et Potter s'est mis à la défendre et s'en est pris ensuite à _ma _mère et puis m'a tourné le dos alors... » Il s'interrompit. Severus connaissait déjà la suite de l'histoire. Même si, honnêtement, cela le surprenait que Drago défende ainsi sa mère. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment été très liés tous les deux.

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence durant lesquelles Severus s'appliqua à mettre de la pommade sur son torse. Avant de lui dire de se retourner, le professeur regarda le garçon avec gravité « Je veux que vous évitiez Maugrey autant que possible. C'est un ami personnel de Dumbledore et je ne pourrais pas... »

Rogue s'arrêta, il ne voulait pas que Drago fasse quelque chose de stupide parce qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de le protéger de Maugrey. Et Rogue détestait que cela soit vrai.

Apparemment Drago avait compris les mots sous-entendus et il hocha lentement la tête. « Je le ferais » .

Severus croisa son regard et acquiesça de la tête à son tour. « Très bien. Tournez vous que je puisse voir votre dos ».

Le jeune Malefoy parut tout à coup très réticent. Mais dans un soupir résigné, il finit par se retourner lentement et montra son dos à son professeur.

Et Rogue se figea, observant son élève sans y croire. « Drago... » fit-il avec consternation. La plupart des blessures étaient des éraflures et des ecchymoses petites comme celles de sa poitrines. Mais d'autres étaient plus anciennes. Elles commençaient à guérir mais elles étaient plus larges et plus profondes. Nulle doute que l'enfant avait dû souffrir. Il tendit la main pour frôler la peau abîmée. Drago tressaillit, Severus saisit doucement ses épaules pour lui faire face. « Pourquoi ne venez-vous pas me voir ? »demanda-t-il avec une douceur surprenante.

Une larme coula sur la joue pâle. Drago l'ignora vaillamment. « Cela va guérir. Ça guérit toujours... » chuchota-t-il. Puis d'une voix calme. « Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire de toute façon. » Ses yeux brillèrent et une nouvelle larme s'échappa. Il se hâta de l'essuyer.

Le cœur de Severus se serra douloureusement. Agissant instinctivement, il emmena prudemment l'enfant contre lui. Le jeune garçon leva les yeux puis vint vers lui volontairement.

Ce n'était pas dans la nature de Rogue d'être affectueux, y compris envers ses Serpentard. Cela ne lui ressemblait tout simplement pas. Mais avec cet enfant, c'était permis. Drago n'avait jamais eu d'affection de la part de quelqu'un d'autre et Severus avait décidé depuis longtemps qu'il comblerait les lacunes dans la vie de ce garçon.

Donc, il permit à Drago de se pencher contre lui, le visage collé contre son cou tandis qu'il frictionnait ses bleus et ses blessures avec de la pommade. Il hésita un instant en voyant les marques plus profondes puis continua sa tâche. Il était très conscient des larmes qui coulaient dans son cou même si Drago gardait ses paupières fermées pour endiguer les larmes qui s'échappaient.

Severus termina de mettre de la pommade mais demeura immobile. Il attendit simplement que les pleurs de Drago se calment avant que l'enfant ne s'écarte de lui, un peu à contrecœur. Il renifla et passa une main sur son visage, grimaçant au contact des ecchymoses.

Le professeur passa les doigts dans sa pommade une dernière fois. Avec sa propre main, il frictionna les plaies et essuya les larmes au passage. Drago ferma les yeux, clairement honteux.

« C'est bon » fit Severus en reculant. Le garçon ouvrit les yeux et hocha timidement la tête, guère convaincu. Rogue soupira. Ce n'était certainement pas un problème qui serait résolu ce soir...et il ne pouvait espérer qu'il serait résolu par la suite, malheureusement. Regardant le garçon, il l'informa« Je veux que vous restiez ici cette nuit afin que je puisse garder un œil sur vous. »

Il s'éloigna quelques secondes avant de revenir avec une potion de somnifère à la place de la pommade. Il fit une pause avant de rejoindre Drago.

« Avez-vous mangé au dîner ? »

« Non, mais je n'ai pas très faim en ce moment » s'empressa de répondre le jeune Malefoy.

Se doutant que Drago ne garderait pas grand chose dans son estomac, Severus n'insista pas. Il s'assit à ses côtés de nouveau et lui tendit le flacon. Le garçon avala le contenu en deux gorgées, grimaçant à chaque fois. Son professeur, qui savait très bien que le goût laissait à désirer, ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Drago roula des yeux mais finit par lui rendre son sourire.

Et puis il s'endormit, ses lèvres toujours étirées dans un petit sourire. C'était une potion puissante, mais sur un ventre vide, elle agissait plus vite qu'à la normale.

Severus déplaça doucement ses jambes ce qui fit gémir son élève. Il se pencha alors et posa une main ferme sur lui pour le calmer. « Chuuut …je ne vais nulle part, vous êtes en sécurité. »

Drago se tut de nouveau, n'ayant jamais été complètement réveillé et se rendormit dans un sommeil réparateur. Severus récupéra la couverture qui se trouvait sur le canapé et recouvrit soigneusement l'enfant.

Durant son sommeil, Severus observa l'enfant un long moment.

Quelque chose allait arriver, il le sentait, il le redoutait.

L'obscurité qu'il avait embrassé quelques années auparavant ne l'avait jamais vraiment quittée. Elle faisait partie de sa vie et pourtant il la haïssait. Parce qu'elle détruisait tout ce que Severus touchait et qu'il détestait ce qu'il faisait à cet enfant.

Et par dessus tout il haïssait ce qu'il était devenu...

Avec plus de tendresse que les gens ne l'en penseraient capable, il tendit la main et écarta quelques mèches des cheveux de Drago. A son contact, ce dernier remua faiblement. Malgré tout, il y avait encore une part d'innocence en lui, quelque chose digne d'être protégé. Et, à ce moment précis, Rogue se jura qu'il ne laisserait pas Drago répéter les mêmes erreurs que lui.

Severus se doutait qu'un jour ou l'autre il ferait pénitence pour ce qu'il avait fait. Et, en dépit de sa position comme espion, il n'était pas assez fou pour penser qu'il pourrait sauver le monde.

Mais il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour sauver cet enfant.


End file.
